Moon Children Arc
Start here, with this blog post: http://inuscreepystuff.blogspot.com/2010/09/majora.html Alternatively, you can find the timeline of the events leading up to the second part here. September 17, 2010 - A few coded messages were left on Jadusable's 'recent activity' log on Youtube. Immediately they were run through ciphers by viewers to crack. - The codes were revealed to be the following hints - the phrases "think about it" and ".net" translated. - Finally a coded url linking to an ancient tech support forum - http://www.showeq.net/forums/archive/index.php/t-3355.html here. - Of the link given, there are two things that stand out: The .net structure and someone saying "you shouldn't have done that" as part of an answer to a tech support problem. - Two and two were quickly put together and a new site was discovered: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/ - At first it seems like an innocent cultist site (well, as innocent as a cultist website could be). It was a simple layout with seven tabs - Theories, The Truth, About, Contact Us (with a subpage called Press Room), Creed, Search, and Home. - Creed was a page that talked about various chants that they would do and had the dialogue for them (creepy stuff). Apparently they use masks as some kind of ritual ceremony. - About just listed the four active moderators, including their likes/dislikes and personal info. No email addresses though. - Theories was just standard apocalypse theories. Apparently they want to bring the end of the world or something. - Contact Us had this weird page that was basically a form where you'd submit your name, phone number, etc, so they could "set up an appointment" for you to become one of them. - Users who tried to access The Truth page were met with a login screen. Exhausting every password/username combination they could think of, they were left wondering what was so important to password protect. Past this point, viewers reportedly started to see things - references. - The first reference is the most blatant, the cult is devoted to the moon, and there are children in the moon in the actual Majora's Mask game. - One user noticed the bookmark icon - which was a small graphic of Majora's Mask, dropping the hint that there was definately more to this website than meets the eye. - All of the banner images at the top of the different pages were references to areas in Majora's Mask: Swamp, Mountain, Sea, Canyon, City, Apocalypse. Then users began to notice the creepy stuff. - The home page acted as a sort of "forum" for various moderators of the cult that were setting up the website at the time. They were talking amongst themselves and there were posts about certain areas that were updated and such. A moderator named Nekko talks about ascending and how he can't wait to do it, users are interpretting this as some kind of cult suicide but nothing confirmed yet, Nekko's postings just... end. - In the middle of the conversation between "DuskWorld23" and another moderator named "Nekko", there was an out of place post by a user simply called "DROWNED" - his avatar was a man with a gas mask extending his hand towards you. His post simply said "You shouldn't be reading this", as if talking directly to the viewer themselves. If his avatar was moused over, it would suddenly change to a picture of the Elegy statue staring at the reader for a brief moment, then return to DROWNED's original avatar. - On the About page, Rosa is mentioned in a special thanks list. Rosa is a character from Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines, and is featured in a video on Jadusable's account, mentioned in TheTruth.rtf. She talks cryptically about the future. The video was posted one year ago. Tags on the video reference the BEN videos. - The Prototype video also has some importance. It too has related tags. Prototype's main character is called Alex after the blackout. On the Main Page, it's mentioned that Alex has gone missing after the Blackout. - If you right click the banner on the Search page and go to the image properties, there is associated text: "Do you honestly think you can escape me?" - In the source code for The Truth login page, there's the text: "It's what they DON'T want you to know" - On the Press Room page, there's hidden text found if you select everything: "Like little lambs. The man is smiling." - On the Theories page, there's the usual doomsday theories, and one unique, original one, featuring a 'Kelbris.' More on that later. - On the Guestbook on the main page, there are some posts from some 'cultists' that were there already when the site went live. One asks for an admin to check the Contact Us page, saying something is not right about it. - There's nothing wrong with the contact page itself, but users did some guesswork by inputting random URLs after "contact/" - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ben/ This was the first discovered. - BEN's contact page was a countdown to 'The Fourth Day.' The countdown has several hours left, ending at around this time tomorrow. Wonder what it could mean? Kind of a reference to the last video Jadusable posted, stating that 'The Counter Resets.' The music is a Reversed Happy Mask Salesman's Theme, which was featured in the second video. - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/drowned/ The next one found was this. - It's a clear reference to the Giants of Majora's Mask. The coded text on the title reads: "MY EYES... THEY TOOK... MY EYES..." The music is a Reversed Ikana Canyon Theme, which was featured in the first video. - And of note is the image's filename. It's 'Kelbris.jpg'. According to the lore on the Theories page, Kelbris was the first "Moon Child", having been whispered to by Luna (the moon) herself. So these people apparently think that the moon whispers to them and instructs them somehow? anyone verify? - Kelbris was said to have been found electrocuted in the lore of the "Theories" page. I don't know if this is of any signifigance, but Link was electrocuted a bunch of times in the first video, as well as exploding into flames. - No one's been able to crack the login. Reports indicate it might be fake, leading nowhere. - And that's all that's been discovered about the site, as of Sep 17th, 3AM EST September 18, 2010 - Two hours before the countdown was to finish, a new page on the site showed up: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ifrit/ asking "Should you know what question to ask, the gate to truth will be opened:" Ifrit's email, ifritmoon@gmail.com, was hidden there. People began mass emailing Ifrit in hopes to get some answers. - People asking about Ben were told that he had ascended, and his body was never found. - People asking about the two contact pages were told that Ifrit would get a 404 whenever he tried to look at them, meaning that only the viewers could see them. - People asking about Rosa were told that she was his sister. - People asking about Alex were told that he was missing since the "blackout". What is this blackout? - People asking about what Majora's Mask had to do with anything were told 'nothing. why?' - Of note is that Ifrit's real name on the About page is listed as Rodney R., in the emails it was Matt HUBRIS. - When the counter reached one hour left, the main page updated with a new song playing in the background, a faster version of the reversed Happy Mask Salesman's Theme, and Drowned's post dissapeared from the page. People who looked at the source code saw that the song was called "Matt's Final Hour.mp3". - As the counter neared the end, the people still emailing Ifrit were met answered with 'hang on someone keeps knocking at my door' - And then... Nothing. - Nothing's happened yet, as of 8:50PM EST, aside from the site itself breaking. - Jadusable's account has posted an excrept of lyrics from WHO'S THAT KNOCKIN' by The Genies. A reference, perhaps, to the people knocking on Ifrit's door. -At 9PM EST, a video response to FREE.wmv was posted, called fj6rt, by TheMissingLink, real name according to the Youtube page: Alex. - fj6rt was at the title of Ifrit's contact page when it was up. The title of the page has since changed to the url for the video response. The video features Adult Link in Ocarina of Time playing the Song of Time in front of the Moon. - If this is to be believed that we're playing the game this closely, then the Song of Time takes us back three days... - Jadusable makes a repeat posting on a forum, posting the exact same thing he did three days ago (which was TheTruth.rtf and the words "Honesty is the best policy"). - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/ went down for maintenance. Just checked myself, this confirms that we've gone back in time - the website doesn't exist yet. - Everyone in the chatrooms and IRC are freaking out right now. We've essentially been "sent back in time", but this time we have to do things right, just like in the game. September 19, 2010 - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/ is back up, the next day afternoon. It's in an early state, as it appeared before. However, there is no sign of Ifrit posting in the discussion as he did originally, and the About Us page doesn't list Ifrit at all. DROWNED is no where to be found in the discussion, very mysterious. - However, http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ifrit/ looks different. The Elegy statue stares at you, repeated three times, while the Skull Kid laugh is heard in the background. Text says, "Expecting to find someone else?" - Ifrit is likely dead. Which presents the theory that the four "giants", once killed, do not travel back in time with us. So then what is our goal here? - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ifrit/alex is discovered. The page says "another who knows of them, chooses.... mask.... sends aid.... fallen.... vehement.....diety.... he is alone against them" - The Truth page of the website has changed, apparently we've gone far back enough before it was password protected by the staff. It says, "Still in the progress of moving everything over, sorry for the delay. But it is imperative we find him and silence him before he can reveal our intentions. Also, I can't figure out how to make this private, we've got about two days or so before we open up this website to the world so I figure it'll be okay for now, not like anyone can stumble upon this, but can someone help out with that? - DW" - Ifrit's post is missing from the front page (It was the oldest post, so it's not a case of it not being added yet.) This further adds to the fact that Ifrit is either dead or missing because of what happened before the time reset. - This being Day One, and not Day Two, Nekko has not ascended (read: been sacrificed) yet. Are we meant to save him this time? A lot of people are coming up with theories on why Chris should be saved. - The "Creed" page is investigated for clues, as Duskworld mentions many typos. Several typos are found, possibly a hint, since a letter "y" is intentionally bolded. Nobody was able to figure it out, however. - Nothing else new is discovered today, we will have to wait for them to continue updating the website it seems, but this time we'll do things different. September 20, 2010 - On a whim, a user video responds on Youtube to free.wmv with the Song of Time reversed. This is accepted as a response, which evidently has the in-game effect of slowing time. - Ben responded to this by posting a ciphered message, saying "You have learned something new. How long until your blessing becomes a curse?", likely referring to our newfound knowledge that we can play songs to trigger events. THAT must be the trick here. Immediately we all begin looking up what the songs do and their meanings. - Once it is discovered that other songs work, people respond with other songs, including New Wave Bossa Nova, Song of Healing, and the Oath to Order. - The Song of Healing was played by HigurashiMGOST is response to BEN.wmv. This caused a new post to appear on YSHDT.net, in the discussion where Duskworld and Nekko talk about Nekko's ascension. The avatar was the image of the distorted Kelbris, with the name "WHO DO YOU THINK THIS IS" and text announcing that he would be knocking on your door next, and he had something he wanted to talk about. - New Wave Bossa Nova was played by MFGreth , in the game it gives people who can't speak a voice, and it was played with the intention of unsilencing Ifrit. It got accepted and Ifrit was able to be contacted once again. - A viewer got ahold of Matt Hubris (aka Ifrit), however it turned out to be Rosa, who asked about Matt, as she hadn't seen him. She said that something happened during the blackout, and then said that something was counting down at her door. The viewer paniced, and after a bit of debate in chat a user named Miya played the Song of Time by uploading it as a video response, and it was later accepted, resetting the clock again, pushing everyone back. - The Oath to Order was played as well, but since we do not have all 4 giants yet, it was too early, which Alex was quick to let us know. This may also have killed Alex. It is hard to tell. - After this, Jadusable changed the video tags on the Rosa video to *YOU *DIDN'T *SAVE *HER. Other tags were changed to *Rosa *Trapped on other videos. This could very well mean that Rosa was killed because we waited too long to play the Song of Time. - Around this time, Alex posted a video of Link being killed by Dark Link, with the title "..." (most likely due to someone uploading the Song of Healing as a video response - which in the past has caused Link to end up dead, so not really sure why the user did that) MFGreth responded with a video of Link using a fairy, which revived Alex. Shit just got real. - Somebody responded to Jadusable with the Song of Awakening. - In response to this, Jadusable posted "huntyoudown.wmv" which featured Dark Link walking around in the area where Alex had died. He slowly walked around the room and out the exit, pulling out Navi at the end. This might be a hint. - The same idiot who posted the Song of Awakening also posted a video of Link fighting and defeating Dark Link. Not sure if it will be accepted. - As of 2:30 AM PST on Sept 20th, we are a few hours into Day 1 (due to Miya's Song of Time). - The ARG has ended indefinitely. Jadusable claims he is unable to finish due to financial reasons. The full post can be found on the main page of youshouldnthavedonethat.net September 21, 2010 - Jadusable announced that, thanks to some donations by some generous people, he may be able to continue the story in the near future. October 4, 2010 Users began noticing subtle changes in a few of the pages. As of 9:00 PM EST, clues were discovered to have been recently planted within the source code for certain pages. On the Chapters page, http:// was discovered. Soon after, a user going by Thedarkscythe discovered WHAT embedded in The Truth page, IS embedded in the FAQ page, and .com embedded in the ARG timeline page. The quote "not so fast" was also discovered on the Donations page, leading to the assumption that the final word in the link has yet to be revealed. Many assume that the final word is "Ben", as the domain http://www.whatisben.com has recently been created, although the page has yet to be publically released. Also recently found under construction is http://www.whatismissing.com (A whois lookup reveals that it was created March 10, 2000 and was last updated March 10, 2010) and a website already up and running is www.whatisnot.com, but this website here is just talking about the band Engine Number 9, so it most likely has nothing to do with BEN. October 5, 2010 Between the hours of 6:00 and 7:30 AM, http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net undergoes strange changes. On the front page a picture of a gas mask appears having two different names when looked at: "StoleMy" and "Eyes". Gibberish to written below them but the last of it hides three files: FSZTKU.txt, TheLie.txt, and TheTruth.txt. The messages contained are: FSZTKU.txt: You didn't think I was done with you. Did you? You are done playing when I say you are done playing. TheLie.txt: This is just a dream. TheTruth.txt: Wake up. You have to wake up. Hidden on the front page are the words "It's not real" typed out 9 times. Unintelligible words are heard. On The Truth page, the header has been changed to "This Will Hurt You" and Kelbris is seen on the FAQs page. Both have strange whisperings. Suddenly, three messages appear over time on the front page. "You are waking up now. 13 minutes." "You are waking up now. 5 minutes." "Pulling the plug." Chaos spreads among those keeping watch. Then the site goes back to normal as it was on the same day, September 21st, when Jadusable said that he was pausing the game. The guest book is cleared and even the old music is back. Everyone has "woken up" and the counter has reset. As people begin posting two things happen. One, the music changes back to the not-so-peaceful mp3 and "Probably not" is struck through again. It also becomes underlined. At the same time a mysterious bulletin is announced from Jadusable's youtube account. The video "free.wmv" is attached to some jargon that, when unscrambled, leads to a new site: http://www.prisontalk.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-13720.html Going to the archives' letter, dated on the 23rd of April, it gives out a subtle message to those who look for it: get in contact with each other and organize a way to end the madness. Instead of referring to the ARG, it refers to the players themselves. This bulletin is torn down a short time later. People quickly spread that word that the game is most likely unpaused. Later on the links to multiple files are discovered and a few things are noticeable. Some files are now password-protected (including TheLie.txt and TheTruth.txt), the 31st file is missing, and the 60th file named Fate.txt. Inside it says: "It comes for us all Sephiriam." The players don't have Alex to save them and they're being targeted. Tensions heightened and passwords are found. Chapter 5: The Truth has it's page info looked at. It says: "I hope you had more patience than he did." The main page of YSHDT.net underwent a quick, temporary change. To quote Winchester from the guest book: "For just a moment, the banner on this page was replaced with a bunch of Elegy statues, and the music disappeared. The letter from 'Jadusable' was also gone. Upon a refresh, it went back to normal." October 6, 2010 Amidst a bustle of new activity, Jad signed into YouTube and posted the following, associating it with the previous video of Rosa: plase if you are nearby a phone please call the police i can hear it outside my door This is logically Rosa pleading for help. We must endeavor to save her. Shortly thereafter, the password to File_59 was found by Lunchbox, and the archive opened to reveal what appears to be a message from Ifrit, stating that Link (Alex) is no more. Category:October 7, 2010